Crossing
by Gabix223
Summary: After her parents move to America, Autumn moved in with the Diggory household. All of the fourth year of HP unfolds before her eyes as she faces happines, sadness, trust, betrayal, love, and hate like never before.
1. Chapter 1

****AN - Hi. My name's Gabi. I write a few different fan fictions, and wanted to post them on here and see how people like them. If you all do, letting me know would be great. I'm going to be posting from five different stories: Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Jackson Rathbone, Jasper Hale, and xOC. If positive comments come in, I'll continue the stories. If you don't like them, please let me know because I will certaintly remove them if people don't want to read them. Thank you for taking the time to read this. =]**

* * *

Name: Autumn Rayne Diggory

Age: 13

Birthday: September 1st

Hair Color: Chocolate Brown with natural red highlights

Eyes: Sapphire blue

Family: Amos Diggory- Second cousin

Cedric Diggory- Third (?) Cousin

History: Autumn was home schooled, up until this summer, when her parents left her with her father's sister-in-law's cousin, Amos Diggory, so they could go to America. Autumn will be enrolling in Hogwarts this year as a fourth year student. Is about to attend the Quidditch World Cup with Cedric and Amos (She does call him Amos) and the Weasleys….

"Autumn… Autumn…" Someone gently nudged my side, urging me to wake up. "Autumn…" It then occurred to me that my… well, let's just go with cousin, was trying to wake me up.

"Cedric, its dark outside." I whined, and rolled over to put my face into my pillows. "Go back to sleep."

He sighed and sat down next to me. "Today's the day."

At this, my eyes flew open. "It's today? Merlin's pants! How late did I sleep?" At this point, I had jumped out of bed and was rummaging through my closet, looking for the right clothes to wear.

Cedric laughed before he came over to me, and gently pulled me away from my closet, over to where my backpack laid, already filled with my stuff for the trip. I smiled as I remembered that I had thrown my clothes over the backpack the day before, to avoid searching.

"Thanks, Ced." I said with a smile to him, which he returned, before leaving the room.

I smiled before quickly getting dressed in a pair of black jeans, a "bella turq" tank top (message me for picture), along with a black under armor brand zip up jacket. I then slid on my old converse, before grabbing my bag and leaving my room to go down to the kitchen.

I smiled as I entered the empty room, but saw a cup of coffee that Amos had made sitting there for me. I grabbed a Danish that was sitting on the counter before sitting down to eat. After about five minutes, Cedric came down the stairs and grabbed a cup, before filling it with orange juice. We sat in a peaceful silence, for a few minutes, before Cedric spoke up.

"You know, I'm really happy that you're going to be at Hogwarts this year. It'll make my last year even better."

I smiled as I swallowed the last of my coffee, before getting up to put our dishes in the sink. "I'm glad I'll be there, too. Plus, with whatever Amos keeps hinting about happening, it'll be a lot of fun."

"I know." Cedric's face then became thoughtful. "I have no idea what he keeps on talking about…"

We let our conversation drop as Amos walked into the kitchen. He smiled at both of us, before saying, "Well, come on. We have quite the hike to make."

I sighed before grabbing my book bag, grabbing the hair band I had left on the counter to throw my hair up with, and then followed Cedric and Amos out the door.

It turns out that we had to wake up at 2 in the morning in order to meet these Weasleys' at 5 on this hill. I sighed when we finally reached there, and noticed no one else was there, so I dropped my book bag and lay down in the grass. Cedric smiled at me, before putting his hand down to help me up.

"No." I said stubbornly.

"We have to look for the Portkey." Cedric argued.

I sighed, knowing he was right. "You should give me a piggyback."

Cedric laughed at this and dumped his book bag next to mine, and bent over so I could climb on his back. I might be tall, but let's face it. Cedric's 3 years older than me. I stood up and climbed on, holding on tight as Cedric spun around, making me giggle.

"Come on, you two." Amos called out, but I saw the smile on his face out of the corner of my eye.

"Sorry." Cedric and I said at the same time, before searching. After about 5 minutes, Ced and I found it atop a hill, Where we stood, waiting for these Weasleys'.

Amos had grabbed our bags by this point, so when I spotted this red headed person, I called out from Cedric's back.

"Oi! Red heads! Over here!" I called out, before Amos had the chance to.

"Autumn!" Cedric hushed me, and I just smiled.

"Over here, Arthur! Over here, son, we've got it!" Amos called out, amusement on his face. The tallest, balding redhead started moving towards us, and the rest followed.

I smiled excitedly and began swinging my legs, careful not to hit Ced in any… awkward, places.

"Amos!" The man said, whom I presumed to be Arthur.


	2. Chapter 2

The two men shook hands. I began looking at the children that followed him, and noticed them all watching me and Cedric with interest. I giggled, and that made Arthur look over to us.

"Ah, yes, introductions." Arthur said quickly. "This is Amos Diggory, everyone. He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I believe you all also know his son, Cedric?"

"Hi." Ced said meekly.

"Hi." The kids all replied, except for two who I took to be twins. I figured this had something to do with Quidditch, so I giggled again.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe I know you." Arthur said, and I smiled before hopping down from Ced's back.

"Hi, everyone." I greeted with a smile. "I'm Autumn Rayne, I'm thirteen, and I'll be entering my fourth year in Hogwarts this year as a transfer."

"At thirteen?" A brown haired girl asked.

This made me giggle again. (Why was I giggling so much?) "My birthday is September 1st."

"Lucky you." What looked like the youngest redheaded boy spoke. "Happy birthday, you get to go back to school."

"Long walk, Arthur?" Amos cut in at this point.

"Not too bad." Arthur replied, and I zoned out at this point, once again looking at the children.

There was one boy who caught my attention very well, and he had jet black hair and emerald green eyes. He was studying me as well. I smiled at him, and he let his mouth form half a smirk in response. This made me smirk back.

"All these yours, Arthur?" Amos asked, catching my attention.

"On, no, only the redheads." Arthur said, pointing at them. "This is Hermione, a friend of Ron's, and Harry, another friend-"

"Merlin's beard." Amos said, and I noticed his eyes widen. "Harry _Potter?_"

"Er, yeah." The boy I had been looking at replied, and I smirked at his awkwardness.

I noticed Amos's eyes going straight to the scar I knew must've been hidden behind those black bangs.

"Ced's talk about you." Amos said, correcting his eyes. "Told us all about playing you last year. I told him, 'Ced, that's something you'll tell your grandkids! You beat the Harry Potter at Quidditch!'"

"Harry fell off his broom, Dad. I told you, it was an accident." Cedric muttered, embarrassed.

"Yeah, but you didn't fall off did you!" Amos said proudly.

He went to continue, but I quickly cut him off, "Amos, what time does the Portkey leave?"

"Yes, it must be nearly time," Arthur said, grateful for the subject change. "Do you know whether we're waiting for any more, Amos?"

"Don't think so." Amos replied.

"Yes, it's a minute off." Arthur replied. "We'd better get ready."

"Just touch the Portkey with one finger, that's all you need." Cedric told me as we grabbed our backpacks and pulled them on.

"K." I replied to him with a smile, before moving towards the boot.

"Why are they all standing around that mangy old boot?" Harry asked, and I smiled.

"That's not just any mangy old boot." I said.

"This is a Portkey." Ced finished.

"It'll transport us to a safe place somewhere near the World Cup." I said, before Harry grabbed on.

"Three… Two…"I heard Arthur murmur. "One."

Just then, I felt a jerk behind my naval, and knew our transportation had started. It felt as though our fingers were glued to this boot, and I smiled at the feeling.

"Let go!" Amos yelled.

"What?" I heard Harry and Hermione say at the same time.

"Let! Go!" Amos and Arthur shouted at the same time, so I took my finger off, and found myself falling towards the ground. Ced quickly caught me, and helped me go down slowly.

"Yes!" I said with a smile as my feet connected with ground. I heard Cedric laugh as he released me. I smiled as I noticed Harry, Hermione, and the red heads all fallen on the ground. I went over and offered my hands to Harry and Hermione, which they both took, and I helped them stand up, before taking a running start at jumping on Ced's back.

"Autumn." Ced complained, but he held onto my legs none-the-less. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder, before I felt someone's eyes on my neck. I turned to see who it was, and noticed Harry staring at me. I smiled and wiggled my fingers at him, before facing forward again.

"Ced." I whispered.

"Hm?"

"Don't you think Harry's cute?"

"Please don't make me drop you."

"Right. Sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly, I felt a rush of air go by my head, and turned in time to see someone rush by on a broom. I smiled and felt the familiar buzz of excitement I always got when I watched Quidditch.

I quickly jumped down from Cedric's back and watched everything, my head twisting this way and that. It was fascinating. I could hear the people behind me marveling over things.

Suddenly, someone was zooming towards us on a broom, and I stood, frozen. Someone grabbed me and made me duck. The person went by, shouting an apology, and I sighed a breath of relief.

"Thanks, Ced-" I cut myself off as I saw who had covered me. "Oh, Harry. Thanks. That was sweet of you." I offered him with a smile, before he stood up, and helped me up.

"Hey, now we're equal." Harry said. I smiled as I looked at our hands, with mine fitting perfectly into his.

"I guess we are." I murmured, before releasing his hand to turn around.

"So, where're we staying Amos?" I asked, staring at all the tents.

"Well, actually," Amos looked uncomfortable. "I was hoping that you wouldn't mind staying with the Weasleys? I mean, if you want to stay with us you can, but I was thinking it would be great for you to make new friends…"

"That would be great, as long as Arthur doesn't mind." I said with a smile.

"Of course not." The man said with a smile to me.

"Well, now that that's settled, I think we'll see you at the match!" Amos announced looking very relieved.

"See you at the match." Arthur replied, shaking Amos's hand. "Cedric." He said, hitting Ced on the back.

"Be careful." Ced said to me, before wrapping me in a hug.

"I'll be fine." I promised him, before gently kissing his cheek. "See you at the match."

"At the match." He promised, before walking off. I smiled to myself, before looking up at all the others, who were staring at me.

"What?" I said, defensively. "He might as well be my brother."

They all laughed, before the two I had assumed to be twins came up to me, and each one put an arm around me.

"Why, hello, Autumn." The one on my right said.

"How nice to meet you." The one on my left said.

"He's Fred," right.

"He's George," left.

"Ok, Fred," I said to the person on my right, "and George." I said to the person on my left. They both traded looks, and I assumed that I was right in correcting which one was which.

"How do you _do_ that?" The youngest redhead asked me. "I've lived with them for 14 years, and I still can't tell them apart!"

I laughed. "I guess I just understand how people's minds work."

"I'm Ron, and this is Ginny." The boy said, motioning to himself and the only redheaded girl.

I smiled at both of them. "Nice to meet you."

Arthur called back to us, "Are you coming?"

All the kids turned to see him standing in front of a rather small looking tent, and my eyebrows pulled together for a second. Then, it hit me. _Magic. Duh._

I watched Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron enter, before Mr. Weasley ducked in. I smiled at Harry.

"Are you going in?" I asked teasingly.

"Oh, ladies first." He replied, picking up on my joking voice.

"Oh, my kind sir." I said in an over-exaggerated damsel-in-distress voice. Then, switching back to my normal voice, I said, "only because I want to see your reaction."

I then ducked into the tent, which was actually huge, just like I expected, and smiled before turning around to face an awe-struck Harry.

"I love magic." He said, which made me laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

I then went over to where Hermione and Ginny had set up, and I smiled at them as I tossed my stuff onto a top bunk, and lifted myself up with my arms.

"So, you live with Cedric?" Ginny spoke up from where she was positioned, on the bunk right next to mine, on the bottom.

"Yeah. My mom and dad went to America, and there are no good magic schools over there. So, since I couldn't continue my homeschooling with him working, I moved in with my dad's sister's husband's cousin, Amos, and Ced."

"So you're not actually related to them?" Hermione asked.

"Not blood-wise." I said, stretching out. "I'm Muggle born."

This made Hermione cough on air, I was assuming, so I sat up. "What?"

"Its just that I never met another Muggle born before! How were you homeschooled? How did your parent's react? Were they not happy?"

"Whoa, slow down!" I laughed. "I was homeschooled by my dad's sister's husband, and my dad was cool with it. As to answer a question that I know is coming, I went to live with Amos and Cedric instead because it's Ced's last year at Hogwarts, and my uncle was always talking about how wonderful it is. So, I figured, if I had any chance in going, this would be the year to start. And about my last name, it's actually James. I just changed it because I like Diggory better. Amos liked it as well."

"Wow." Ginny said, before falling back on her bed. "You're so lucky. Plus, you're really pretty."

A blush came over my nose, and I attempted to hide it. "I'm nothing special to look at. You, Ginny, on the other hand. Tall, skinny, and red-haired. The guys must be falling over you. And Hermione. I think Ron might have a thing for you. Watch out."

At this point, they were both blushing, and I laughed before getting up and going out into the main part of the tent.

"Autumn dear," Arthur spoke up, "would you mind going to get water with Harry, Hermione, and Ron?"

"Of course not!" I said with a smile, before going to get them. After we were all together, we headed out to the tap.

On the way, Harry, Hermione, and Ron kept on running into people they knew, and I just stood quietly in the back. Finally we managed to get to the tap, filled the kettle, and started to head back to the campsite. However, a very pretty girl waved to Harry, and he smiled and waved back. I paused for a second, before turning to Hermione.

"Who's that girl?" I asked, jerking my head towards her.

"That's Cho Chang. I think Harry fancied her."

"Oh." I said, trying not to act upset or offended.

"Don't worry, I think he's moved on." She said with a smile.

"Peachy." I said, although my voice sounded sad, even to me.

Time passed very slowly from then on, until it was time to leave. I smiled and hopped up from where I was sitting, reading _Hogwarts: A History,_ which I had borrowed from Hermione.

"Everyone ready?" Arthur called out. "Ok, let's go!"

After walking a little bit, I felt my jaw drop as I saw the stadium.

"Seats a hundred thousand." Arthur said.

After giving the ticket person our tickets, we all started heading up. I was chatting away with Cedric, so I didn't realize how high we were until I heard a crude voice say, "Well, let's put it this way. If it rains, you'll be the first to know."

I spun around to this person, prepared to pull my wand out, and attack them, but Cedric caught me.

"Not a smart idea." He whispered to me. "That's Lucious Malfoy. Not a person you want to mess with."

After he told me this, we all turned to leave, but that snake reached his cane up, and grabbed a hold of Harry's jacket.

"Do enjoy yourself, Potter." He said, with a sneer in place. "While you can." After this, I grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him away, partially to get him out of there, partly to calm me down.

"Hey." Harry said softly, pulling me back to him with our connected hands. "Relax. He didn't do anything to me."

"I know." I growled. "I just hate people like that."

"It's ok." Harry said, before squeezing my hand, and going to let go. Instead, I held his hand tighter, and he smiled and held fast to mine.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally, we were up at the very top of the stadium, and I smiled at the view. I was standing between Ced and Harry, Harry and my hands still firmly twisted together. Suddenly, some people came flying up behind us.

"It's the Irish!" I heard Fred call out, and smiled at the green and white trail of smoke they left behind. Fireworks then went off, forming a leprechaun. We all smiled and laughed as he did a little gig. Then-

"Here come the Bulgarians!" George shouted out, and they sped right through the leprechaun. Soon, the crowd was chanting, but I couldn't understand what.

"Harry! What're they saying?" I practically shouted at him.

He laughed before pointing at the person leading the Bulgarians. "That's the best seeker in the world, and the person their all chanting for- Viktor Krum!"

Soon, the match was under way. The Ireland chasers were superb, playing as I had never seen before. Ludo Bagman, who was announcing for the game, had a hard time keeping up with the names.

Suddenly, Krum went into a dive, and Lynch followed him. I gasped, knowing they hadn't seen the snitch.

"Cedric!" I said, tugging on his arm with my free hand. "That's dangerous! That's the Wronski Defensive Feint!"

Just then, Lynch crashed in the dive, but Krum came out ok. I sighed and shook my head.

"I knew it." I murmured.

Harry turned to me. "Yeah, you did. How did you know what he was doing?"

Cedric looked at me surprised. "You didn't tell them?"

"Yeah, well…" I said.

"Autumn is an awesome chaser, a fair good beater, talented keeper, but her best position is easily seeker." Cedric said with an air of pride.

"Ced…" I sank back into my seat, embarrassed that he had put me on the spot. I'm sure my face was completely red, and tried to duck it so no one would notice the discoloration.

Harry squeezed my hand, so I turned my face up to look at him. He smiled at me. "I play seeker as well. I've played for my house for the past three years. I suppose you know what that means." At my inquisitive look, he continued; "We'll have to play each other sometime to see who the better seeker is. After all, if you're in my house, we both know only one seeker can be on the team."

"Be careful bargaining your position like that, Harry." Cedric laughed. I smacked his arm lightly, but had a frown on my face. Would I really want to face Harry? And what would happen if I win?

Left to my thoughts, I settled back into my seat as the rest of the game continued. My eyes glazed themselves over as I sank into my world of thoughts. It wasn't until the end of the game that I left the safety of my mind to see that the Irish had won. I smiled and cheered; I had been rooting for them, after all. Then again, it wasn't really a surprise. What surprised me that was Victor Krum of the Bulgarian team had the snitch in his hand.

"Wow. He must be great to beat Lynch." I murmured. Ced looked at me out of the corner of his eye, but kept his mouth shut.

The players walked into the Ministers Box so they could receive their prizes, respectfully. I sort of let everything slip away; simply thinking about what life was going to be like at Hogwarts.

"Hey." Ced whispered in my ear. "We'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

I looked around and noticed that we were at the campgrounds. I blinked once before turning to Cedric. "Alright. We'll meet tomorrow at the Portkey." He smiled at me and followed Amos off to their tent. I watched them go for a minute, before Harry tugged on my hand. I looked at him and smiled as we walked back to our tent.

Everyone else was looking tired as we got back into the tent, but I was wide awake. My nerves were on edge from all the noise outside; something was bothering me. However, when Arthur offered hot cocoa, we all gathered around the table and discussed the game. Apparently Ron, Harry and Hermione had been the only ones rooting for Bulgaria, but no one had any complaints about Krum's performance.

The conversation ended when Ginny fell asleep and spilled her hot cocoa on my foot.

"I'm alright, I'm okay." I assured them as I hopped around, trying to pull the sock off of my foot but failing miserably. Finally I sat down and pulled it off. Everyone began to drift off to their own parts of the tent at that point, but I noticed the twins, Ron and Harry were looking at me.

"What." I said.

"Feisty." George laughed as he walked over to me and gave me a hug. Fred did the same, and I smiled as they pulled away.

"Good night guys. And thanks."

They exchanged a look. "For what?"

I laughed. "For treating me like I'm part of your family." I think it was Fred that gave me a noggie as they walked away, completely ignoring my protests. Ron followed up next, but Harry walked over and sat down next to me.

We looked at each other in silence before laughing. "Shh!" I attempted to quiet him, and a pillow was thrown our way from the girls section of the tent.

"So, how about that game?" Harry asked as we calmed down.

I raised an eyebrow. "Not tired, either?"

"Not at all."

"Then let's talk." I smiled at him. He returned it, so I turned to face him.


End file.
